Domo Wiki:Image guidelines
When you upload a new image, keep in mind that: * If it does not meet our guidelines listed on this page, it will be marked as until a new version is uploaded. * Only one version of the image is kept. Duplicates will be deleted. * You should categorize the image (see Category:Images for a list of existing categories). * Misnamed files will be moved. You can contact a sysop to move it. Naming convention In general, the filename should be the exact same name as the item itself (e.g. Foxy_Fox's_Perfume.gif for Foxy Fox's Perfume). MediaWiki will automatically convert spaces to underscores when you upload. If there is more than one item with the same name, but with a different appearance, give priority to the item that is most likely going to linked the most. The classification of the other item should be in parentheses, following the item's name. File:Bolt From the Blouse (skill).gif|Bolt From the Blouse (skill) File:Bolt From the Blouse.gif|Bolt From the Blouse File:Iron Ax.gif|Iron Ax File:Iron Ax (tool).gif|Iron Ax (tool) (it isn't actually a tool per se, but that will do for now) Format Items * Take the picture as seen in your inventory. * The number should be not seen on the icon. See this section if you cannot remove it. * Dimension: 40 pixels by 40 pixels * .gif, 0 lossy, transparent, maximum of 256 colors. * The corners should be transparent. Skills http://i300.photobucket.com/albums/nn15/helloday/domowiki/list_of_affiliated_skills.jpg * Take the picture as seen in your List of Skills window. * Dimension: 42 pixels by 42 pixels * .gif, 0 lossy, transparent, maximum of 256 colors. * The corners should be transparent. NPCs * Set your graphic options to its highest for Characters and Details. Use the Cartoon effect and edge darkening to make the extraction easier. * Take the picture during the day, prerrably during the afternoon (before the sunset, which is at 18:000). * The whole body of the NPC should be seen. * The picture should not be too small, nor too big. Look at the our gallery for an idea. * Do not resize the image. * Save in .png, with transparency. The filename should be NPC_(Race)_(Gender)_(#).png, where: * Race: Human, Shura, Sprite or Sylph. In general, Sprites are the smallest NPCs. Shuras have a tail and Male Shuras are muscular looking. Sylphs float, wear long sleeves and have a symbol on their forehead. Otherwise, assume it is a Human. * Gender: Female, Male. * #: In digit, starting from 1. This depends on the images uploaded. If the NPC is well-known (such as King Collins), just name the file as such. File:NPC_Sylph_Male_3.png|'NPC Sylph Male 3', used by the Careers Advisor and Naturally-Gifted Man File:Marshall.png|'Marshall', used by all Marshall in blue clothes. File:King_Collins.png|'King Collins', only used for King Collins (as of now) File:Recipe_Pot.png|'Recipe Pot', an object NPC. Monsters |thumb]] * Set your graphic options to its highest for Characters and Details. * Uncheck the Reveal name' in the social skills option. * Take the picture during the day, prerrably during the afternoon (before the sunset, which is at 18:000). * Crop appropriately, but do not cut the monster out. * The picture should not be too small, nor too big. Look at the our gallery for an idea. * Do not resize the image. * Save in .png, or .jpg (minimum compression levels of 70%). Screenshots article|thumb]] * Uncheck the Reveal name' in the social skills option. * If you want to take a scenery, uncheck all players and pets Hide my character in the social skills options. Press + . * Press key (Scroll lock) of your keyboard to remove the interface. * Remove the black top and bottom frames. * Crop if necessary and appropriately. * Suggested size should be taken with in-game resolution of 800x600 or 1024x768. * Save in .png, or .jpg (minimum compression levels of 70%). The filename should be meaningful. If you want a screenshot in the article on the right, add "thumb" and a caption to the image markup (e.g. ). How to Screenshot You can take a screenshot is by pressing of your keyboard. Files are automatically saved under C:\AeriaGames\DOMO\ScreenShot (default path for Aeria) or C:\Program Files\GameTribe\Dream Of Mirror Online\ScreenShot (default path for GameTribe). However, the client saves the PNG files with transparency, rather than what you actually see. You can either save the screenshot again in Paint, or have a black layer under the screenshot in your graphic software. You may also take screenshots from a third-party program, such as Gadwin PrintScreen which is free. Make sure you have set the program to save screenshots in PNG or BMP for best quality possible. Icons http://i300.photobucket.com/albums/nn15/helloday/domowiki/buying_checklist.jpg Some icons can be taken from player's shops, such as weapons, armors, costumes, as well as other items. However, the icon in the Buying checklist will be 42x42 with the incorrect border. Make a square selection of 40x40 inside the icon (the borders must not be selected, except for the corners). Copy and paste the new layer in one of the icon (with the correct border). Remove the four corners (brown pixels) and the background color, then save the file. If you use Photoshop, you may download this icon template (the borders and the background are provided as layers; hide the unwanted border). File:Vitamin A Pill.gif|''' Green border''' : Any consumable item. File:Iron_Arrow.gif|''' Purple border''' : Any item that can be equipped, such as weapons, armors, and costumes. File:Frog.gif|''' Brown border''' : Default. Textless images Although numbers on most icons can be removed easily, certain icons require to change game files to allow textless images. You need to find a font that has no glyphs set for letters and/or numbers, depending on what you want to do. If you only wish to take icons without any number, you only need to find a font without numbers. You may download the font Nothing, which contains almost no glyphs. Open ExecParam.ini in C:\AeriaGames\DOMO\Main\Config (default path for Aeria) or C:\Program Files\GameTribe\Dream Of Mirror Online\Main\Config (default path for GameTribe) with NotePad. Look for line 51, which is FONT12, and change from MingLiu to the font of your choice. Save, and close the file. You must reload the client in order to see the effects. Category:Domo Wiki